Dragon Wings
by EinalemButler
Summary: Il y a Héra, jeune Célestellienne aussi immature qu'espiègle, Hadès, l'adolescent froid mais au grand coeur qui veut juste de la reconnaissance, Arès, le saltimbanque enjoué qui cache un profond mal-être et Athéna, la petite débrouillarde qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Ensemble, ils donneront le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour accomplir leur destin.
1. Prologue

_**(Coucou ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction (sur ce site du moins), je ne sais donc pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Elle portera donc sur Dragon Quest IX, un jeu juste magnifique sur lequel j'adore écrire. Ce qui suit est à l'attention de PetiteDaisy, si elle passe par là : ta fanfiction est la première et la seule que je suis régulièrement sur ce fandom, j'ai donc peur de m'en être inconsciemment inspirée. Si tu as l'impression d'un quelconque plagiat, sache que ce ne sera pas volontaire mais signale-le-moi, pour que j'y remédie (en espérant que ce ne sera pas le cas et que tu n'en seras pas fâchée). Sinon... Bonne lecture à tous !)**_

Notre histoire débute loin, très loin des terres humaines : bien au-dessus, en vérité. Il faut, pour voir l'endroit où tout commence, s'élever jusqu'à un kilomètre environ, puis chercher un lieu nommé Observatoire. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile : il s'agit d'une immense tour haute de plusieurs étages, posée là, sur les nuages, dominant le monde des mortels.

Cette tour, par son calme presque inquiétant, peut sembler inhabitée. Ce n'est pas le cas. Si, de l'extérieur, on n'y entend rien d'autre que le silence, à l'intérieur pullulent des êtres qui semblent humains... mais ne le sont pas. Ils possèdent, en effet, des ailes et une auréole – attributs qui sont tout sauf humanoïdes. On appelle ces êtres les Célestelliens.

Ils portent la lourde charge de veiller sur les mortels jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur dieu, qu'ils appellent le Tout-Puissant. Pour cela, ils doivent rendre service aux humains, en échange de quoi ceux-ci, inconsciemment, leur offrent des cristaux de Bienveillessence. Ces cristaux sont ensuite offerts à l'Yggdrasil – le grand arbre sacré siégeant au sommet de l'Observatoire – et, lorsqu'il portera ses fruits, les Célestelliens seront enfin récompensés de leur tâche.

Voilà où en sont les choses au moment où commence notre récit. Tout va changer, bien sûr mais un peu de patience, il faut encore plus d'un siècle avant que les choses sérieuses ne débutent. En attendant, je vous propose de relater un évènement important : la naissance de celle qui tiendra un jour le destin du jour entre ses mains...

Cela commença dans une salle située en dessous de l'Yggdrasil, dont nous avons déjà parlé. Dans cette salle était situé un grand bassin dont le contenu, indéfini, évoquait de la lumière liquide ou de l'air solide, au choix. À l'intérieur flottaient d'étranges petites boules de lumière qui se heurtaient, parfois, au gré des courants provoqués par l'air (la pièce étant ouverte aux quatre vents).

Certaines de ces sphères étaient plus grosses et plus lumineuses que d'autres, plus transparentes, aussi. Dans ce cas-là, on pouvait voir un semblant d'embryon qui s'y développait, et qui frémissait à chaque heurt provoqué par le courant. La seule chose qui distinguait ces foetus de ceux des humains – mis à part, évidemment, l'endroit où ils se développaient – c'était les deux ailes que l'on pouvait vaguement distinguer dans leur dos, et la sorte d'auréole au-dessus de leur tête.

Oui, ils s'agissait là de Célestelliens en cours de conception. Personne ne savait exactement comment les boules se formaient, mais ce dont on était sûr, c'était que tous les demi-siècles environ, elles apparaissaient un beau matin, au nombre d'une dizaine, pour donner naissance ensuite à une nouvelle génération de Célestelliens.

Toujours était-il que cet après-midi-là, la plus grosse des sphères – ou plutôt, l'être qu'elle contenait – se mit à remuer énergiquement et à donner des petits coups de poing et de pied pour faire avancer la bulle. Celle-ci se retrouva finalement au bord du bassin avant de s'y coller. La membrane sembla alors se coller à la paroi, se résorbant pour laisser le ou la jeune Célestellien(ne) remuer ses membres, tentant instinctivement d'atteindre l'air libre.

Enfin, la bouche du bébé creva la surface et il inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de hurler, confirmant que son système respiratoire fonctionnait bien. De toutes les forces (bien minces) de ses petits bras, il se hissa hors du bassin et tomba de l'autre côté – mais bon, juste une vingtaine de centimètres et il était résistant, alors rien (de grave) n'arriva.

Ainsi couchée sur le sol, la petite – car c'était bien une fille – mit quelques instants à se remettre de sa chute. Chose étrange, elle ressemblait plus à un enfant de quelques mois qu'à un nourrisson – le temps de « gestation » des Célestelliens étant plus long que celui des humains. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin sur deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui rappelaient le ciel d'encre, au-dehors. Éberluée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle – à savoir, les racines de l'Yggdrasil et la lumière de l'extérieur – elle retint quelques instants son souffle, puis expira longuement. Ce faisant, une mèche châtain lui vola devant les yeux avant de retourner sagement derrière ses oreilles.

Elle tenta instinctivement de battre des ailes, mais elles étaient si engluées par le liquide du bassin qu'elles lui collaient dans le dos. Comme le contact était déplaisant, elle se mit à pleurer, d'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

En entendant du bruit, un Célestellien au-dehors se précipita dans la salle, pour trouver le bébé à plat ventre par terre, pleurnichant et trempé. D'abord déconcerté – un mois à peine qu'il occupait ce poste et déjà il avait affaire à un nouveau-né ! – il se précipita hors de la salle pour aller mander le commandant Apodis, qui donnerait un nom à l'enfant.

Celui-ci arriva deux courtes minutes après, toujours l'air serein. Son visage marqué par les millénaires s'illumina quand il aperçut la petite – un demi-siècle lui avait toujours paru trop long entre chaque génération, lui qui aimait tant le moment du baptême de l'enfant.

Le Célestellien qui l'avait averti, Duceo, resta légèrement en retrait, attendant le verdict. Au bout d'un moment, le patriarche tourna la tête vers lui et déclara :

\- Elle se nommera Héra, comme la femme du roi du ciel dans une ancienne croyance mortelle, pour ses yeux de l'exacte teinte du firmament aujourd'hui. Apporte-la donc à Méséra, qu'elle l'habille, la nourrisse et note son nom.

Et, tandis que Duceo emportait Héra aux étages inférieurs pour accomplir sa besogne, étonné que le ton du commandant se soit fait si sec, Apodis réfléchissait, anxieux.

C'était étrange, mais, en touchant le bébé... il avait cru entendre... mais c'était impossible... une voix féminine qui prononçait ces mots :

 _Bienvenue, Héra, mon enfant, dans ton foyer. Plais-toi-y... tant qu'il est encore temps..._

 _ **(Ceci était donc le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré sa courtesse ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, même négatifs, et bye !)**_


	2. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis

_**(Bonjour les gens !**_

 _ **Déjà, désolée d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour poster ce chapitre, mais je suis vraiment flemmarde et franchement, le temps passe à une vitesse... Tout ça pour dire que je risque de publier quand j'y penserai et que j'en aurai envie (autant dire pas très souvent). PetiteDaisy, d'abord merci beaucoup de ta review (la première de mon histoire, ça se fête !), et ensuite, oui, certains traits de caractère des personnages seront inspirés de la mythologie... Même si, au départ, j'ai juste appelé Héra comme ça parce que je trouvais que ça lui allait bien et les autres pour être assortis avec elle... Enfin, si j'ai raconté l'histoire des Célestelliens de cette manière, c'est parce que... c'est venu tout seul. Bref.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !)**_

Il y avait, bien plus bas que la salle où avaient lieu les naissances, un endroit immense, qui était en quelque sorte le « rez-de-chaussée » de l'Observatoire. Là se trouvait un bassin en tous points semblables à celui dont nous avons déjà parlé, sinon que, plutôt que des bébés Célestelliens, c'était des adultes qui en sortaient – en un éclair, qui plus est, car ils venaient du Protectorat, notre monde, et devaient voler à toute vitesse pour franchir ce portail.

Car oui, c'était un portail, celui qu'utilisaient tous ceux patrouillant ou gardant les terres d'en bas. L'un d'eux – la personne qui nous intéresse – en jaillit et atterrit aussitôt sur le sol, avant de replier ses ailes immenses dans son dos.

Les sourcils continuellement froncés, le crâne chauve, les yeux d'un marron glacé, grand, il est inutile de dire qu'il avait aucune envie de plaisanter – au contraire. C'était déjà le cas d'ordinaire, et ce jour-là tout particulièrement.

Tout ça à cause de la demande stupide d'Apodis.

Sitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il se morigéna intérieurement. Le commandant avait ses raisons, il était plus vieux – et donc plus sage – que lui de plusieurs centaines d'années, ce n'était certainement pas au Gardien chauve de remettre en cause ses décisions.

Même si celle-là était particulièrement farfelue.

Tout en montant l'escalier qui menait à la salle du trône, où il était attendu, le Célestellien soupira. Tout cela ne promettait que des ennuis en perspective...

Il passa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Le patriarche, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, l'accueillit d'un chaleureux :

\- Aquila ! Nous n'attendions que toi, mon enfant. Je t'en prie, approche.

Aquila, puisque tel était son nom, prit place au milieu de ses congénères adultes. D'un regard, il évalua les gens présents dans la salle.

Il y avait dix adultes – en le comptant – et dix enfants, les uns à gauche de l'estrade où se tenait Apodis, les autres à droite. Le public se tenait derrière eux. Parmi les plus jeunes, il dénombra deux blondes, une châtain, une bleutée, trois bruns, un bleuté et un châtain. Un humain leur aurait donné cinq ou six ans – en réalité, ils en avaient quinze. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui paraissait particulièrement prometteur. Pourtant, l'un serait son apprenti. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'en observer plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées – toutes entières concentrées sur le fait qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre plusieurs décennies à former un gamin – il ne s'en extirpa que lorsque le Célestellien à côté de lui, Tucano, reçut pour élève un certain Cygnus.

C'était à son tour. Inspirant, expirant, luttant pour garder son calme et ne pas partir en courant de la pièce, persuadé que tout ceci, tout compte fait, n'était qu'une énorme erreur, il s'agenouilla devant du commandant Apodis. Celui-ci prononça les formules usuelles, mais Aquila ne les entendit pas : ses oreilles bourdonnaient, incapables de saisir le moindre son. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il réussit néanmoins à saisir les dernières paroles du patriarche (il aurait paru stupide si, après la cérémonie, il ne s'était pas souvenu du nom de son élève) :

\- Ainsi, Aquila, gardien de Chérubelle, je te nomme en ce jour maître et instructeur d'Héra, jeune novice. Il t'incombera la tâche de lui enseigner tout ce que tu sais, de la protéger contre toute menace et plus encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle te succède à la tête du village auquel tu es assigné, à partir de quoi du auras pour devoir de patrouiller dans tout le Protectorat jusqu'à ce qu'une ville se libère. Acceptes-tu les termes de ce contrat ?

Le Célestellien serra les dents. Accepter, c'était perdre sa liberté de mouvement, perdre du temps pour rechercher Co...

 _Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment._

Enfin, bref, c'était contraignant au possible. Et cependant, avait-il le choix ?

Il croisa le regard du commandant, puis celui, bleu marine, de sa future apprentie.

Les cheveux châtains longs jusqu'aux épaules et coupés en frange, petite, menue, des yeux incroyables, les ailes frétillant – d'excitation ou de nervosité, il n'en savait rien – il était trop perturbé pour pouvoir dire avec netteté ce qu'elle ressentait. En tout cas, elle avait l'air bien agitée. Encore une bonne chose...

Soupirant, sachant pertinemment que la question d'Apodis, de toute manière, n'était qu'une formalité, il déclara :

\- J'accepte.

\- Votre union est scellée, termina le patriarche.

D'un signe sec de tête, Aquila appela son apprentie auprès de lui. Elle accourut aussitôt, puis ils se rangèrent dans le public, attendant la fin de la cérémonie – il restait encore trois adultes et trois apprentis.

Le chauve n'avait aucune envie d'entamer la conversation, et Héra n'osait pas le faire pour lui – il était tou de même vraiment intimidant. Mais, s'impatientant à mesure que le silence entre eux durait, elle se mit à gigoter. Dans un premier temps, seules ses ailes frétillèrent, puis elle commença à taper du pied contre le sol, et enfin elle entortilla nerveusement ses doigts. Aquila, percevant son agitation, lui adressa un regard sombre – qu'elle prit en compte quelques secondes, avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Son maître se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ne veux-tu pas te tenir tranquille ?

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard amusé, toute peur disparue à présent qu'il lui avait parlé – même si d'était pour la réprimander.

\- Méséra me dit toujours ça. Et ça ne réussit jamais. Vu que vous, je ne vous connais même pas... je ne risque pas de vous obéir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, tellement choqué qu'il ne réussit même pas à se mettre en colère. En fait, tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler fut :

\- M... Méséra ? (Tout en pensant : p... pardon ?)

\- Ben oui, la nurse. Celle qui s'occupe des enfants avant qu'ils ne deviennent apprentis. Elle ne s'est pas occupée de vous ? ça existait, au moins, les nurses, quand vous êtes né ?

Interloqué, dévisageant la petite insolente qui lui posait des questions aussi malpolies que personnelles, Aquila ne se rendit même pas compte que la cérémonie était terminée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir une réaction – rembarrer sérieusement l'enfant, lui expliquer exactement en quoi la totalité de ses paroles était inconvenante, qu'il commence déjà son rôle de mentor – mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation (ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, compte tenu du respect que sa seule apparence suscitait), et était complètement dépassé. Au final, la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas si vieux...

Et à la petite d'éclater d'un rire cristallin, renversant la tête en arrière sans se préoccuper nullement des regards qui convergèrent brusquement vers eux. Un Célestellien blond aux yeux verts, le regard venimeux, persifla :

\- Aquila ? Depuis quand es-tu comique au point de faire _rire_ quelqu'un ? À moins que ton interlocutrice n'ait pas assez d'esprit pour décider de ce qui est drôle ou non...

Le rire d'Héra s'étrangla aussitôt dans sa gorge. Là où elle paraissait joyeuse et pleine de vie un instant plus tôt, son ton se fit glacial et sa voix moqueuse, furieuse comme l'était un enfant touché dans son orgueil :

\- Je suis déjà plus intelligente que toi, Geari, parce que moi, je suis et serai toujours utile à l'Observatoire ! Toi, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est critiquer ! Et c'est ce que tout le monde pense ! Alors quand on n'est pas drôle, mais qu'en plus on a l'air bête en essayant de l'être, on se tait !

Le blond pâlit sous l'affront, tandis que le silence tombait sur l'assemblée. Constatant que tous attendaient sa réplique, il se drapa dans sa dignité et déclara :

\- Je constate que la discipline et le respect envers ses aînés seront les premières choses que tu devras apprendre à ton apprentie, Aquila. J'espère qu'au moins tu en seras capable...

Le chauve savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. C'était stupide et mesquin, mais voilà, Geari ne l'aimait pas, il le lui rendait bien, et il ressentait une bouffée de reconnaissance envers la novice qui avait pris sa défense. Il rétorqua :

\- Héra manifestera du respect envers ceux qui en méritent, Geari. Depuis quand est-ce ton cas ?

Quelques pouffements retentirent dans la salle, bien vite étouffés par le regard noir de l'offensé. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes, puis, voyant que personne ne prenait sa défense, il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide – qu'il devait espérer digne. Peu à peu, on se désintéressa d'eux et les conservations reprirent.

Aquila croisa le regard du Commandant par-dessus la foule, et y lut un mélange de réprobation et d'amusement : manifestement, il n'interviendrait pas... ce qui signifiait implicitement qu'il se rangeait du côté du chauve.

Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche, et baissa la tête vers Héra – son apprentie, il faudrait qu'il le réalise. Elle s'exclama, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

\- Alors comme ça, vous non plus vous ne le supportez pas ?

Il soupira.

\- Dire du mal de nos semblables au sein même de l'Observatoire n'est pas une bonne chose... mon élève. Ce genre de scène ne se reproduira plus tant que j'aurai de l'autorité sur toi – ce qui, au demeurant, risque de durer encore longtemps.

\- Il n'empêche que vous ne l'aimez pas.

\- Est-il au moins possible d'avoir une discussion avec toi ? finit par demander le maître, excédé.

Elle lui répondit par un nouveau sourire, ne semblant pas prendre sa colère très au sérieux. Aquila frémit. Jamais, de son vivant, son autorité n'avait été contestée de cette manière. Allait-il tolérer que ce soit une gamine qui le fasse pour la première fois ?

Oui, réalisa-t-il soudain. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis son propre maître, quelqu'un lui disait ses pensées sans mensonge, ni flagornerie ou méchanceté. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Tant pis si l'enfant était mal éduquée par la suite, lui n'interviendrait pas. Il avait bien mérité d'être égoïste pour une fois dans sa vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en sortit que lorsque Héra lui demanda si elle pouvait disposer. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle s'inclinait devant lui, ce sourire radieux toujours collé au visage.

 _Allons bon,_ songea-t-il. _Voilà que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser, à présent que je me suis rangé à son avis – du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensera._

Mais curieusement, cette pensée ne lui était plus si désagréable.

 _ **(Donc voilà pour la rencontre entre Aquila et Héra ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Aquila est trop dénaturé, tout va trop vite ? Faites-moi part de vos critiques !)**_


	3. Je suis (presque) sûre de moi

_**(Hello everybody ! Me revoilà trèèès longtemps plus tard avec ce nouveau chapitre... Toutes mes excuses... mais le prochain est déjà aux deux tiers écrits et devrait donc arriver bientôt.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !)**_

Les années passèrent. Héra, en grandissant, n'apprit pas à obéir, mais du moins respectait-elle l'autorité de tous ceux qu'elle appréciait et dont les ordres lui paraissaient justes.

Aquila ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire régulièrement la réflexion que le nom de la jeune fille était bien trouvé : Héra était en effet le nom d'une déesse que vénéraient les membres d'une très ancienne civilisation polythéiste, et la novice avait effectivement quelque chose de païen, avec le teint hâlé, les cheveux d'un châtain qui tirait sur le brun et une vivacité, une sauvagerie teintée de fierté dans le regard et les mouvements.

Elle garda pourtant au fil des ans la naïveté et l'insouciance d'un enfant, ne supportant pas qu'on lui résiste et détestant par-dessus tout qu'on la gronde. Elle continua, malgré les nombreuses remontrances de ses camarades, à dire haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait, sans se soucier aucunement des conséquences ni des personnes qu'elle pouvait se mettre à dos. Chaque fois qu'on vint s'en plaindre à son maître, il se contenta de répondre avec un air féroce que c'était à lui et à lui seul de s'occuper de l'éducation de son élève et qu'il la prenait en charge de la manière qui lui paraissait la meilleure.

Il avait tenu sa promesse de se montrer égoïste, et pas une seule fois il ne réprimanda Héra à cause de son manque de politesse chronique et de sa franchise, préférant en sourire intérieurement. Ce faisant, il s'attira à la fois l'étonnement de ses semblables qui ne comprenaient pas où était passée sa sévérité légendaire et l'affection de la novice, tissant entre eux un lien qui ne devait que se renforcer avec le temps.

À cent trois ans – mais un mortel lui en aurait donné quinze –, Héra était aussi appréciée – car jugée amusante – par ses contemporains qu'agaçante pour ses aînés. Elle maîtrisait à peu près les bases du combat, quelle que soit l'arme, mais avait une nette préférence pour l'épée, connaissait la géographie, les propriétés des plantes et les sciences et savait plus ou moins, grâce aux enseignements de son maître, comment gérer un village. C'était, en définitive, une novice moyenne, car elle compensait sa vivacité d'esprit par un « je m'en foutisme » inquiétant si l'on considérait la lourde tâche qui lui incomberait un jour et par une force (physique) somme toute plutôt faible.

Ce n'était pas que le sort des mortels lui importait peu, au contraire – elle s'était même prise de sympathie pour eux au fil des ans. Cependant, leur vie était si courte, à ses yeux, et certains de leurs tourments si futiles, que parfois, laxiste, elle préférait ne rien faire pour y remédier. C'était l'une des rares choses qui lui attiraient les remontrances de son maître, lui qui ne supportait pas le travail bâclé, et sur lesquelles ils ne s'entendaient pas.

En résumé, elle était loin d'être prête à être Gardienne à part entière, tout le monde s'accordait là-dessus (sauf elle, bien sûr. Question de fierté). C'est pourquoi, lorsque son ami, le novice Loïrec, lui rapporta un message écrit de la main d'Aquila, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Sur le bout de parchemin, on pouvait lire :

 _Le Commandant Apodis t'estime prête à recevoir la garde de Chérubelle. Rends-toi dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie. Immédiatement._

À en juger par le ton employé et par l'écriture tremblante de son maître, il était furieux. En rage même.

À mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction, la joie et l'inquiétude, elle échangea un regard avec Loïrec, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. ça promettait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose...

Contre toute attente, Héra n'était ni essoufflée, ni échevelée en passant les portes de la Grande Salle.

La raison en était simple : elle avait bravé l'interdiction formelle de voler à l'intérieur de l'Observatoire, un peu par flemmardise, surtout parce que quand Aquila écrivait « immédiatement », on arrivait « immédiatement ». Même quand on s'appelait Héra et qu'on faisait partie de l'entourage proche du chauve (celle-ci ne digérait d'ailleurs toujours pas de ne pas être une exception).

Seulement, ce jour-là, son maître ne prenait pas en compte ces considérations, et plutôt que d'être satisfait de la rapidité de sa novice, son froncement de sourcil s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'il arriva aux conclusions qui s'imposaient.

La jeune Célestellienne le remarqua, déglutit, puis attendit.

\- Héra, mon enfant, s'exclama le patriarche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Te voilà. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Un autre apprenti aurait incliné la tête d'un air modeste et exprimé ce qu'il savait déjà sur le ton d'une question malheureusement pour la santé mentale des Célestelliens (mais, cela dit, heureusement pour l'animation de l'Observatoire), Héra n'était pas une apprentie ordinaire.

\- Vous m'avez appelée pour me confier la garde de Chérubelle.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ton assurance, je vois, sourit Apodis. C'est une bonne chose. Trop de jeunes Célestelliens se remettent au jugement de leurs aînés sans distinction.

 _Je retiens_ , songea Héra. _Voilà une bonne chose à dire à Tucano la prochaine fois qu'il rouspètera à propos de mon prétendu manque d'humilité._

\- Dis-moi, jeune Célestellienne. Sais-tu en quoi consiste la cérémonie ?

Elle eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne trouva aucune allusion quant au déroulement de la cérémonie dans aucun des livres qu'elle avait lus. Elle lança un regard à son maître, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner le moindre indice de réponse.=

À contrecoeur, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je congédierai les gardes. Nous ne serons que toi, ton maître et moi dans cette pièce.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ? demanda la disciple avec un sourire en coin.

Aquila la foudroya du regard. Manquer de respect à ses condisciples, c'était une chose... Faire preuve d'insolence envers le seigneur Apodis en était une autre !

Ce dernier, loin d'en prendre ombrage, sourit d'autant plus.

\- Aie donc confiance en tes aînés, jeune Héra. Je congédierai donc les gardes, afin qu'ils nous laissent seuls. Après quoi, tu t'avanceras jusqu'à moi, ton maître prononcera les paroles d'usage et, avec mon consentement, il te lèguera la garde de Chérubelle. Je t'ai ainsi présenté le déroulement des choses. As-tu des questions ?

Des questions ? Héra n'avait que ça en tête. Pourquoi la nommer si tôt ? Elle ne se sentait pas prête... Mais l'avouer serait un signe de faiblesse, et elle voulait se montrer digne de l'honneur qu'on lui faisait.

Pourquoi son maître avait-il l'air si furieux ? Même si elle détenait une partie de la réponse – à savoir, il ne la considérait pas comme étant apte à assumer cette lourde tâche – elle refusait obstinément de la formuler, même mentalement. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une question à poser devant le concerné.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue plus tôt ? Elle portait ses vêtements quotidiens, et n'était pas certaine que ce soit approprié à l'occasion. Mais elle aurait eu l'air de se plaindre, et geindre était un signe de faiblesse.

Elle répondit donc :

\- Non, mon commandant.

\- Bien, bien. Parfait, sourit Apodis.

Et, d'un geste, il congédia les gardes.

Héra s'avança.

L'heure était venue.

Sa novice allait prendre la garde de son village.

Sa novice si expérimentée, inconsciente, insouciante, irresponsable, laxiste par moments.

Non pas qu'Aquila sous-estimât Héra – il ne fallait pas se fier à ses pensées à ce moment précis. Il l'appréciait – l'adorait, aurait-on presque pu oser dire. Il connaissait ses capacités... et savait très bien qu'elle en gâchait une bonne partie. Il aurait eu besoin de davantage de _temps_ : pour l'aider à se responsabiliser, pour lui faire comprendre quels étaient exactement ses devoirs...

À ce moment précis vint se loger une pointe de culpabilité au creux de son ventre : c'était lui, justement, qui avait décidé de la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Elle risquait aujourd'hui d'en subir les conséquences... par sa faute.

Malgré sa certitude qu'il accompagnerait la jeune Célestellienne encore quelques temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Après tout, il ne serait là que pour la conseiller et la guider. Elle devrait se passer d'une grande partie de son aide... puis se débrouiller sans lui. Le Tout-Puissant seul savait ce qui pourrait alors advenir.

À ses remords et son inquiétude venaient s'ajouter la colère – contre le commandant, qui prenait une décision qui semblait stupide, contre Héra elle-même, qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte des conséquences et des enjeux de ce qui se passait...

Aquila avait l'habitude de rester maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances, ou du moins de paraître l'être. C'était le prix du respect de ses semblables. Deux fois seulement il avait manqué à ce principe : après Corvus... et maintenant. Et cela l'enrageait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ces deux moments, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant.

En voyant deux paires de regards posées sur lui, il comprit : il devait parler, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. La chose était inéluctable.

Héra ne comprenait pas. Son maître se taisait depuis ce qui lui semblait de longues minutes. Bien sûr, elle avait tort : c'était seulement une impression donnée par l'angoisse. Tout de même, il ne disait pas un mot, alors qu'il aurait dû.

Allait-il s'élever contre la décision du commandant ? Cette idée provoquait en elle un mélange de colère, de soulagement et de honte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui valait le mieux : l'humiliation mais la sécurité ou la fierté qui s'accompagnerait de danger et d'inconnu ?

Pour la première fois, sa nature orgueilleuse ne la dominait pas toute entière et son insouciance, qui l'avait toujours caractérisée, s'effaçait. Oh, si peu mais juste assez pour lui faire réaliser ce qui l'attendait peut-être.

Le regard toujours fixé sur Aquila, elle lui adressait une prière muette. Pour quoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas, mais il était sans doute la seule personne en qui elle plaçait une confiance absolue. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle savait que ce serait la bonne chose.

Finalement, il parla.

\- Moi, Aquila, gardien de Chérubelle... (Il marqua un instant une pause, comme si parler lui était devenu insupportable.) Je confie à ma novice, Héra, le village que j'ai protégé plusieurs siècles durant. (Il se tourna vers elle.) Héra, jeune Célestellienne, tu as travaillé dur quatre-vingt-huit années consécutives. Tu as appris les noms et propriétés des plantes, l'art de combattre, l'histoire, la géographie et, surtout, la manière de protéger et d'aider les mortels. Aujourd'hui, l'élève égale le maître. Tu es prête. (Le pensait-il ? Sans doute pas, songea la concernée en avisant son visage sombre). Que tu apportes joie et prospérité aux mortels, Héra, maintenant gardienne de Chérubelle.

\- Moi, Apodis, commandant en chef des Célestelliens, approuve ce changement de garde.

Héra s'inclina, puis se redressa. La gorge nouée, elle observa le seigneur, qui souriait, et son maître, qui la contemplait froidement.

\- Tu peux disposer, lui lança ce dernier.

Cela sonna comme un ordre plus qu'une autorisation.

Elle quitta la salle presque au pas de course.

Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer la multitude d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle, son optimisme légendaire reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Après tout, le commandant Apodis avait quelques millénaires d'expérience, il savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il pensait qu'elle était prête, alors elle était prête.

Son coeur se gonfla de fierté alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était la première des novices à recevoir la garde d'un village. Que diraient les autres ? Ils l'envieraient, sans doute.

L'avenir s'annonçait finalement plein de promesses, et ce n'était pas la mauvaise humeur de son maître – sûrement due à autre chose, tout compte fait ! Bien qu'elle l'adorât, elle savait qu'Aquila était la personne la plus irritable qu'elle connaisse – qui allait lui gâcher son plaisir !

Mais alors, pourquoi cette boule dans sa gorge ne voulait-elle pas s'en aller ?

 _ **(Voilà ! Personnellement je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais dites quand même ce que vous en pensez, sait-on jamais ). En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et (peut-être) à la prochaine !)**_


End file.
